


Arachnoid

by aestivali



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: She gave him a gift, once.





	Arachnoid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



"There's something wrong with that spider brooch you gave me."

"Aw, Jughead, I thought you'd sold it to one of your scummy southside friends."

He glared. "And here I was, about to give it back to you."

"That's sweet. What's wrong with it?"

Jughead held out his hands.

For a moment, it lay there - then one leg twitched, and it began to move. Its spindly filaments glinted as it turned to face its former owner.

Cheryl reached out, eyes bright. It turned back to Jughead.

"Keep it," she said.

Jughead wasn't sure if that was a kindness or a curse.


End file.
